


Amor é êxtase

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Elas nunca foram tão felizes.





	Amor é êxtase

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love is bliss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853829) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #064 - bliss.

Sera e Danga nunca foram tão felizes quanto eram quando estavam juntas. Quem quer que tivesse dito que amor era êxtase deve ter se sentido como elas, porque era como se o mundo subitamente tivesse explodido em cor e alegria. Sera não esperava ter se apaixonado tão rápida e completamente, mas não havia forma de se impedir de ser tomada pela personalidade doce e foco passional de Dagna, e Dagna encontrou em Sera alguém para partilhar as animações de sua nova vida. Elas eram perfeitas uma para a outra, e faziam uma a outra feliz. O que mais poderiam desejar?


End file.
